


meet me in the morgue

by funnylookinfella



Category: Re-Animator (1985)
Genre: M/M, PWP, Request filled, morgue fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-16
Updated: 2016-04-16
Packaged: 2018-06-02 13:43:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6568582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/funnylookinfella/pseuds/funnylookinfella
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>request fill: "porn… where they’re in the morgue.. and on a slab.. having some sex (with each other, not with the dead bodies)"</p>
            </blockquote>





	meet me in the morgue

“Herbert?” Dan closed the morgue’s heavy metal doors behind him, as quietly as he could, as he knew no one really approved of him being down there these days. The note on their kitchen table had been hastily scratched, and with a highlighter instead of a pen, so Dan had been forced to hold it up against the ceiling light in order to make out what it said. ‘Meet in morgue. Be discreet’. 

They were so close to graduating, Dan thought, walking cautiously over to the line of cadavers laid out on the gurneys. There was a certain order to it all that Dan appreciated, despite his preference for life in every way; the chaos of trying to preserve life was exhausting, shocking, draining... Of course, leave it to Herbert West to take away the only thing Dan liked about having to wheel bodies down here. The stillness. The quiet. 

There was an empty gurney, four bodies down, and it had been cleaned very recently; gleaming in the fluorescent light from above, Dan could nearly see his reflection as he hovered over it, running his fingers over its chrome edge. 

“Dan!” 

He started, letting out a sharp gasp as he whirled around to find Herbert standing behind him. He exhaled. “You really need to stop doing that,” he said, leaning back against the edge of the gurney and feeling it scoot back against the wall to support him. 

“Unlikely,” Herbert said, shifting on his feet as he looked Dan over. “It would take a much greater influence than a startle to put you into cardiac arrest. If it were that easy, you would be dead already, one would think.” 

“Thanks.” Dan gave a sarcastic little nod. “What’s with the note? Who do you want me to hold down this time?” 

“No one. I swear, Dan, it’s as if you think I only think of you as some sort of slave labor.” 

“Don’t you?” Dan raised his eyebrows. 

For once, it took Herbert a moment to reply; he didn’t have anything snarky or boastful to retort with. “Of course not. That’s why I wanted you to meet me here.” 

“What, so you can tell me how much you appreciate me?”

“Something like that.” For the first time since they’d started talking, Dan realized Herbert looked nervous, or whatever his equivalent of nervous was. He was still shifting his weight idly from one foot to the other, not meeting Dan’s eyes. “Dan. I want us both to be rational about this. And I want to be able to discuss it maturely.” 

Oh, god, Dan thought. “Yeah?” 

Herbert shed his jacket; Dan thought it sounded rather heavy as his roommate laid it down on a counter. “Meg’s death has rendered you depressed, and you prefer to process emotional trauma in a sexual way, not uncommon for the average adult human male. I can hardly demoralize you for it. We share an apartment after all, and I’ve heard you.” 

So that’s what this was about. Dan felt his face heat up. “Look, if you wanted me to keep it down, all you had to do was knock on the wall. I didn’t, uh... didn’t know I was being loud.” He didn’t particularly understand why they had to be so far from the apartment to discuss this. However, when Herbert turned to the heavy steel doors and locked them, he was beginning to understand. 

“I don’t want to prohibit it, Dan,” he said. “I want to participate in it.” When he turned around again, he advanced on Dan, not unlike a predator, backing him up against the edge of the gurney and leaning up for a kiss, surprisingly brave and lacking the timidity Dan had expected from someone as unaffectionate as Herbert usually was. Dan realized now why they weren’t in the apartment; no one would be able to hear them in here, no one would be looking for them here, and their only company was... 

“Jesus Christ, Herbert.” Dan pushed him away. “This room is full of corpses. You couldn’t tell me you want to fuck me in a different room?” 

“They’re dead, Dan, what do you think, that they’ll want to watch?” Herbert closed in on him again, and this time, Dan kissed back, his hands smoothing down Herbert’s sides, over the smooth and cool fabric of his shirt. He remembered, suddenly, being in a room not unlike this one, blood and brains splattered on the floor, reanimated bodies that had been killed again sprawled out like violent strokes on a huge, gory painting. He had survived that, no, more than that, he and Herbert had both thrived in it, and that terrified him. What terrified him more, however, was that the aspect of lying back on the gurney and fucking the man who had dragged him into that dark place, a place he hadn’t been able to escape since, was making him yearn for the contact, and that contact specifically. 

Dan sat properly on the edge of the gurney and let Herbert straddle him after he’d kicked down to lock the wheels, rubbing pleasantly against Dan’s groin and starting to work on the buttons of his shirt. Dan tugged on Herbert’s tie to loosen it, but a hand stopped him. “Don’t. Leave it there.” Herbert pulled his collar through the tie’s loop, leaving it directly wound around his neck. Dan, not particularly caring what Herbert wanted him to do as long as the outcome was something they were both satisfied with, left the tie alone and yanked Herbert’s shirt from his pants and belt, unbuttoning it as fast as he could. 

When both of their shirts were unbuttoned and opened, bearing their chests and allowing them to press together, skin against skin, they were latched together in a kiss again, this one open and slightly more vicious. Dan stopped only to gingerly take Herbert’s glasses off and set them down on the edge of the next gurney over, next to the raised cloth that he knew to be the cadaver’s hand. Herbert let him do it, but greedily took Dan’s head in both hands and kissed him hard once he’d let go, his hips grinding in animalistic motions against Dan’s thigh. 

“Fuck,” Dan breathed, closing his eyes as Herbert abandoned his lips to go for his neck. He would have never imagined that the infamous Dr. West would be this rough in his private life, this confident of what he wanted to feel and make Dan feel, although he wasn’t sure why he would think any different; that was what Herbert was like with everything else, so why should this be any different? As he felt teeth graze the curvature that connected his neck and shoulder, Dan also felt a wisp of breath that must have been a pleasured laugh against his skin. He leaned back, letting Herbert crawl on top of him, before he straightened up and started unbuckling Dan’s belt. 

“Uh...” Dan cleared his throat. “Lubricant.” 

Herbert, looking as if he was just barely hiding the humiliation that he’d forgotten something and Dan hadn’t, wordlessly got off and crossed the room to his coat, slumped on the counter. He dug around in the pockets, coming back to the gurney with a small bottle of lubricant and a condom. Before getting back on top of Dan, he paused, looking thoughtful for a moment before kicking off his shoes and socks. 

“Might wanna take off a little more than that,” Dan said dryly, earning him a glare as Herbert’s slacks and underwear followed, his pants falling to the floor with a clatter from his belt. Dan couldn’t help but stare as Herbert slunk back up onto him, quite literally half naked, and hard against Dan’s thigh. He pulled the belt from Dan’s belt loops and tossed it onto the floor in the same general direction as the rest of his clothes, and finally tugged Dan’s pants and underwear down over his hips until they could both see just how hot their kissing and grinding had made him. 

They were both silent, aside from their increasingly-rapid breathing, as Herbert pulled the condom down over him and watched lubricant ooze down from the tip, spreading it with his fingers and wiping them off on the side of Dan’s pants. He was about to move forward, but Dan stopped him. “Wait.” He looked up at Herbert. “Have you, uh, done this before?” 

Herbert looked down at him blankly. “Well, no.” 

“Then come here.” He motioned for Herbert to lean down over him again, and took him by the tie to pull him closer again. As they resumed their urgent kissing, Dan ran a hand over his cock to get his fingers slick, running both hands over Herbert’s backside and brushing two slick fingers against him to spread it there. He felt Herbert’s shuddering exhale against his mouth as one of his fingers slipped inside, then another, once he thought the second finger would be welcome. 

Saying nothing, and of course, Dan didn’t expect him to, Herbert leaned back against his fingers, his eyes closed and his forehead pressed to Dan’s. Dan fucked him gently with his fingers, withdrawing them almost completely before pushing slowly back in. Eventually, Herbert opened his eyes, locking them on Dan’s. “I want something bigger,” he said, as only he could, flat and direct, but at the same time, in a way that sent a jolt of arousal to Dan’s groin. 

Dan nodded, removing his fingers entirely and letting Herbert shift back and helping him align himself with Dan’s cock. He was glad they chose to be in this position, leaving Herbert with much of the control. He watched him sink down slowly, trying to keep a straight face, all the while threatening to break into a half-lidded look of pleasure but managing to keep the tight-lipped facade. Dan, however, made no such effort, and let out a low groan as he felt himself enveloped in tight heat. 

They took a moment to let Herbert adjust himself to the feeling before, from some nonverbal but mutual understanding, they both started moving at once. Herbert started out upright, moving vertically, but soon bent over Dan to kiss him hungrily again, both of them sucking and biting as their movements grew faster, the gurney clanging and scraping beneath them. Dan was ashamed at how fast he felt himself getting close to climax, but it was the first time in a long time he’d been with someone else, coming in something other than his hand, and when he did, Herbert’s eyes snapped open at the feeling, and he supported himself on his arms as he looked down at Dan quizzically. 

“I was under the impression this was a more time-consuming activity.” 

“Shut up, I’ll make it worth your while,” Dan said. He pushed himself up until they were sitting again. “Get off. Switch places with me.” Herbert straightened his legs until Dan slid out of him, and gingerly turned to lay down where Dan had just been after Dan had gotten up off the gurney entirely. It was an amazing sight, Dan thought; the overconfident, uptight Herbert West, lying beneath him on a morgue gurney, cock hard and flushed from being fucked by Dan. 

It was enough to keep Dan from hesitating as he leaned over and ran his tongue up the length of Herbert’s cock, taking him into his mouth and starting to work it with his tongue, lips, and, after Herbert arched his back after an accidental scrape, teeth. 

“Dan...” Herbert said it as more of a gasp than a statement. “T-Tighten it.” 

Dan raised his head. Herbert’s fist was wrapped around the end of his tie, holding it out to Dan. Understanding, Dan took it from him and immediately tightened the loop around his neck, watching Herbert tilt his neck back and taking rushed, shallow breaths as Dan pulled on it and cut off his breathing when he did. He took Herbert’s cock back into his mouth as he tugged on the tightened tie, and after that, it didn’t take long until Herbert’s fingers were scraping against the steel table and he was coming into Dan’s mouth, past his tongue as Dan swallowed around him. 

As the orgasm edged away, Herbert sank back down flat on his back, taking the end of the tie back from Dan and loosening it, taking a deep breath. Dan sat down on the floor, leaning his head against the gurney’s edge, trying to catch his breath. 

“Well...” came Herbert’s voice from the gurney above him. “I certainly see the appeal.” 

Holding onto the table’s leg, Dan let out a shaky laugh, closing his eyes. He remembered when Herbert had only been a vague enigma in his life, some noises behind a closed door in their apartment. He couldn’t find it in himself to regret everything that had happened, no matter how scarring some of it was. He stood and stretched himself out next to Herbert on the gurney, closing his eyes and wondering how he managed to fuck in a room full of corpses.


End file.
